lyrellworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Races of Lyrell
Sentient Creatures of Lyrell The sentient people arrived on Lyrell through The Fording and gained widespread settlement on the Continent of Railvar. Many tribes splintered out in their own interests, favoring different biomes for better chances of survival. Over the next thousand years diversity would grow among the original sentient people creating what we now call the different races. The Fording would also bring other sentient creatures over time who dwell in the lesser known places of the world. Known Races * Human - Humans and elves are the closest relatives to the first settlers of Lyrell. Humans though are believed to be the more diluted and more diverse compared to the Elves. This has caused many sub-breeds of Human to emerge, often considered different races all together in some places. * Elf - "The most pure of bloodlines comes from the elves you see, thus, we are entitled to the knowledge and power of The Ancients..", This would be a common Elven sentiment to the elves during the ages before the great Exoduses. In modern elves there is still a bit of arrogance in their nature and their aptitude with magic is much higher than it is in other races. Forgotten to almost everyone is the tale of Protis, who chose elves as the first arcane students. * Dwarf - Stout, brave, and unrivaled craftsmen and women. These people are the most likely to be underestimated, their honor to each other and their resilient minds can help them achieve almost anything. Many Elves have been bested by younger Dwarven magi or fighters due to being underestimated and it has earned them a reputation as the rivals to Elves. * Gnome - Often mistaken as relatives of the Dwarves and Halflings or other regions, Gnomes are more closely related to Elves in truth. Their energy is boundless and their minds are always thinking of new solutions or ideas. They are often passive people, but their prowess in battle comes from their minds and quick hands. * Halfling - Hardy, peaceful, practical, and Imaginative. These people might not be the most heroic or proud bunch, but they are certainly wondrous in their own way. Few seek adventure and fortune, even fewer obtain it, but all of them are very capable people. * Vulpirian - Canine or fox-like humanoids who have veiled origins, Mainly found between central Candar and Tahlka. They are cunning and vicious creatures with an aptitude for trickery. In recent times they were famed for their indomitable navy and the empire which was built on it's back. But all giants must fall, It is the Vulpirian Empire which collapse caused a rebirth in exploration. Kingdoms who were busy fighting these fox-men from their borders are now free to wonder what else is out beyond the sea. * Felirian - Cousins to the Vulpirians, these are their feline counterparts. The Felirians often choose to keep to themselves but are still careful to observe the world around them. Curiosity is their most obvious trait, and adventuring can be a way for many to feed that curiosity. * Minotaur - Beastly, fearsome, misunderstood. The Bovine creatures can often strike fear into the hearts of other races just by breathing. Many are not violent but their allegiance to Orcs in the past has made them common enemy to many Elven and Human kingdoms. * Orc - A culture born in war and strength. Orcs know nothing besides war and survival, and are seen as monsters because of it. Although they are not evil in nature their blood lust has made them a common enemy of all the other people on Lyrell. * Feldar - The Feldar are another race who's origins are left to guessing. Many of their settlements are subterranean, but unlike the clean cut tunnels of the Dwarves. A dark, mysterious people who look much like Humans, but with a demonic spark. Few venture into the world above to be accepted into the realms of the surface races.